


The Adventure of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sort Of Fluff, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: “TO THE MERMALAIR!”





	The Adventure of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta inspired by a spongebob episode? I think it was season 10 episode 2, it's titled Mermaid Pants.  
> At first i wanted to make it a fluff cute thing, but my brain went somewhere else, so yeah. Here you go!  
> Edit : just a few spelling mistakes and also, they're supposed to be husbands but i wrote boyfriend several times so that was fixed top

“By the power of Neptune! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, UNITE!” As soon as their clink their ring together, both Jack and Felix snickers.

“Now, to the invisible car!” Felix yelled obnoxiously. They both snicker again as they grab a broomstick and pretend to drive by running around the restaurant, ducking beneath tables before stopping right in front of the cash register, where Marzia was counting their profits for the day. She looked up at her boyfriend and said boyfriend’s best friend and giggled.

“Stop right there, Doctor Robber ( couldn’t come up such a better name, sorry)! Put down what you’ve stolen!” Jack screeched.

Marzia looked confused for a few seconds, before snapping her fingers and getting into character.

“Never! You’ll never stop me! MUAHAHAAHAH!”

Felix shouts some sort of an outraged yell, and jumped over the counter to grab Marzia, aka Dr.Robber. Jack snorted before using the broom to block Marzia from getting out.

“Got you now!” Felix shouted while grabbing her waist, making her yelp out in surprise.. Jack doubled over laughing, the broom long forgotten on the floor.

They were all still giggling and snickering when they heard footsteps coming towards them from their boss’ office. The door slammed open, and they all found themselves staring at their boss’ caramel brown eyes.

Mark, their boss, and also the owner of the restaurant, scans the scene in front of him poker faced. His eyes travels from Marzia, who is still in Felix’s grab, to Felix, who’s still wearing the shirt that he found on the empty locker as a cape, to Jack, who is wearing his apron backwards as a cape. He smirked, before stepping towards Jack, who’s still trying to take off his apron.

“So, Sean.” the use of his real name makes Jack flinch,” Care to explain what the hell is happening here?”

Jack audibly gulped, his eyes looking at Felix for help, but received a silently mouthed “ Good luck bro!”, before looking back at his boss’ eyes.

“Umh, we were……. We were cleaning up the restaurant, Sir.”

Mark’s eyes darkened at the word “sir”,  but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, his smirk grew larger.

“Cleaning? Are you sure? Because I heard yells that contradicts with what you’re saying, Sean.”

Jack gulped again. It’s already hard to just lie to Mark, but Mark was lowering his voice, which always makes Jack horny, and the bastard knew it.

“We…. We like yelling, Sir. It …umh….keeps or spirit alive while cleaning, Sir.”

Mark stalked forward. Jack noticed that both Marzia and Felix were gone from the room, which left him alone with Mark. Fuck.

Mark seemed to notice this too, because he lifted Jack up. Jack yelped before hooking his legs around his husband’s waist. Mark kissed a spot benath the irishman’s ears, makin him shiver.

“How many times have I told you not to play in the restaurant, Darling? Hmm?”

Jack swallowed again

“A…a couple’o times..”

“And what happens to rule breakers, Sean?” Mark whispered hotly in Jack’s ears. Jack whimpered. He tried to answer, but his voice was cut by a moan, as Mark sucked a bruise on his pale neck.

“Tell me!”

“They get p…punished, Sir. Ah!” Jack yelled as Mark bit into the spot he bruised earlier.

“Good boy Jack!” Mark walked back into his office , where he sat Jack down on his desk. He moved away to lock the door, then sat in his chair, watching Jack with hot passion pouring from his eyes.

“Strip.”

Jack licked his lower lips at the order. He loved it when Mark used his Dominant voice. It always makes him feel extra horny. His pants felt really restricting already. He can’t wait to take it off. But he must go slow. Mark always loved to be teased and riled up.

He slowly pulled off his T-shirt, and threw it somewhere. Next, he tried to unbuckle his belt as sexy as possible, and soon all garments that was covering his body were scattered all over Mark’s office floor. He kept eye contact with Mark during his little strip show.

Mark sat on his chair, legs spread, pants and underwear down on his ankles, stroking himself carefully, beads of precum already trickling down his cock.

“Touch yourself, baby boy. Slowly, like how I would do it.”

Jack spread his legs wide, planning on giving his boyfriend a show. He rubbed his cock  painfully slow, running his hand torturously slow up and down his red, leaking cock, imagining it’s Mark’s rough but careful hand rubbing him.

Mark looked at the scene in front of him and salivated. Jack’s face was full of ecstasy,, blue eyes glistening with desperate tears, cheeks flushed red, plump lips bruised because of all the biting he did to it. Jack positioned himself in such a way that his whole pale body was on display, except for his plump ass, but Mark will fix that problem later. Now, he will just enjoy the display his lovely and sexy husband is providing him.

Jack was close. He was really close. He just need a little more friction, just a little bit more, and…..

“Stop.”

Jack whined. He was really close.

“Mark, please!”

“Who?”

“Sir, please!”

Mark stopped rubbing on his cock. He looked contemplative for a few minutes, then he smirked. _Uh oh._

“You’re gonna finish me off, boy. But you can’t use your hand, and you can’t touch yourself until I finished.”

“Then can I cum?” Jack looked at Mark beneath his lashes, he knows it always drove his lover crazy,” Pretty please, Master?”

Mark has never felt this hot and bothered before. He felt like a teenager all over again. But he promised Jack a punishment, and he will deliver.

“Come here, baby boy!”

Jack slowly dropped himself from the table, onto the floor. He gets to his hands and knees, and crawled forward towards where Mark was sitting. He grabbed Mark’s knee, to lever his body upwards.

Mark watched with interest as his husband leaned down to take his cock inside his mouth. Jack kissed the tip, causing Mark to hiss.

“Jack don’t tease.”  But Jack continued pressing shy kisses all around his cock.

Mark grabbed a handful of green hair and pulled his tease of a husband off of his cock.

“No more teasing, Jackaboy. Or you’ll not be cumming today.”

Jack whined, but nodded. Mark slowly released him to continue his work.

Jack immediately sucked on Mark’s cock like a lollypop, sucking it like his life depended on it, while making a lot of obscene noises.

Mark didn’t try to restrain himself, he fucked Jack’s mouth hard, not caring that his sweetheart was choking on it. Jack has no gag reflexes anyway.

Jack sucked on Mark’s cock like a pro. He tried to keep sucking as best as he could with Mark being as rough as he could right now.

“I……I’m really close…….. I’m…. I’m cumming!” Mark came with a shout.

Jack tried to swallow all of it, but some still dribbled down his chin. He wanted to swipe it with his thumb, but Mark was faster. He leaned down and kissed the cum trail, all the way to Jack’s neck.

Jack sagged down on Mark’s knees, then he remembered about his still hard cock. He peered up through his lashes.

“Now can I cum Master?”

“Hmm…. I don’t know…..”

“Pretty please, Master? With a Jackaboy on top?” Jack kissed Mark’s spent cock on the tip. Jack laughed at Mark’s strained gasp.

“Alright, fine.” Mark pushed Jack away from his still oversensitive cock,” You may cum. But you have to do it yourself.”

Jack groaned, but at least Mark’s letting him cum now.

“Can I got back on the table, Master ?”

Mark was a little bit baffled at his husband's odd request, but he nodded anyway. Jack smirked, and climbed back up the table.

He spread his legs wide, just like earlier, and started jerking himself off hard. He was already close before, and sucking Mark off made him even harder, so it didn’t take him long before he was close again. He started jerking himself harder, imagining Mark’s face full of pleasure when he cummed earlier, and white hot bliss took over his body as he comes, his semen splattered on the table and his chest.He flopped down on the desk and tried to return his breathing to normal.

They both stayed silent, basking in the afterglow. That silence was broken by Jack’s giggle.

“Watcha giggling for babe?” Mark asked his spent husband.

“And to think this all started because of Spongebob.”

Mark chuckled with him. They both got up and after cleaning themselves, they put on their clothes.

Suddenly, Mark picked Jack up.

“Mark, what’re you doin?”

“TO THE MERMALAIR!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first time posting smut! If you notice any mistakes, please leave a comment. Critics and kudos( also compliments) are always appreciated. And I will see y'all dudes, IN THE NEXT FANFICTION, BUHBYE!


End file.
